The secret kept from them
by angelkitty752
Summary: its a story about whether or not axel and roxas should come out to the friends that there gay and going out. CONTAINS YAOI-- VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st time writing a story. It is also the 1st time I ever wrote a kingdom hearts yaoi story so please submit a review and tell what you think.

--

Axel and Roxas were walking across the beach when Kiari and Namine came over

Axel and Roxas were walking across the beach when Kiari and Namine came over.

Kiari: "Hey Axel, Roxas what are YOU guys doing together on the beach?"

Axel: "Nothing what do you think were doing making out or something? I told you Kiari I'm not gay."

They had to keep their relationship a secret because it was forbidden for two Nobodies to love each other. They couldn't let anyone know they were together not even Kiari and Namine. They didn't want their secret getting out to the Organization. They feared if they knew, they were gonna be kicked out and would be banished from The World That Never Was and if that would happen were would they live.

Namine: "Okay Axel there's no need being all macho about it; even if you were gay we would still love you."

Axel thought about telling Kiari and Namine that he was going out with Roxas because he now understood that he could trust Namine, after all Namine is Kiari's Nobody and if Sora can trust her why couldn't he.

Kiari: "Well its getting late guys I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Come on Namine lets go see what Riku's doing."

Namine and Kiari went off to Riku's house to see what he was doing. They wondered in the back of their dirty minds if he was watching porn so they could spy on him.

Axel then confronted Roxas about telling everyone they were going out because he felt it was the right thing to do. He felt he couldn't keep the relationship a secret anymore. He was tired of living a double life.

Axel: "Roxas I think its time to tell them about US."

Roxas: "I think your right; we should have no problem being able to trust them."

Axel and Roxas walked off into the sunset together holding hands. Thinking of what they should do next.

--

submit a review plz


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Kept From Them

The Secret Kept From Them

Chapter 2: Coming Out

Axel and Roxas make arrangements to have everyone on Destiny Island to meet with them at Tiki Beach.

Axel was lying on a beach towel in the sun wearing his swim trunks with flames on them. While Roxas was just sitting there waiting for the rest of them to come.

"We know you guys wanna hear what we have to tell you but we thought it would be best if we waited until everyone came," said Axel

Kiari and Namine came walking towards their friends with their sunglasses on and their bikinis. Kiari had a pink bikini on and Namine had her white bikini on with her sketch book in her hand. They both greeted their friends that were there and then they sat on the beach towels.

Axel and Roxas then move in the middle of everyone getting ready to tell them their secret.

"Ok guys you all know that me and have a secret to tell you guys", says Roxas

"Well…"

At the same time Axel and Roxas says, "I'm gay"

"And yes its true I Axel the very good looking guy you all know and love, is going out with Roxas", says Axel

The crowd was silent for a while. Axel wondered if they were in shock or denial. Of course some of them were in denial, that Axel was gay. But some of them were in denial Roxas was actually going out with Axel...of all people. But they all in knew one way or another that there had to of been something going on between the two they were just waiting for them to admit it.

And they finally broke the silence: (everyone): "Wooooooo!!"

"Oh my God Roxas I always thought you were gay but I never thought Axel was, (she says this sarcastically) considering he's so macho all the time", said Namine

"Yeah Axel never thought you were gay either. I guess its cause those charming god looks of yours hid it so well", says Wakka

And they all laugh in the background.

"Ok, Ok guys that's enough… so what do you guys think, are me and Roxas a HOT couple or what?!

Everyone: "Woooooo!!"

Wakka: "I'm happy for you bro, you know what I say; what every floats your boat dude",


End file.
